


Chilly Day

by Emdork42



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Fluffy, Winter Time Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emdork42/pseuds/Emdork42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe vampires do get cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilly Day

Laura and Carmilla were taking a leisurely stroll through their snowy campus. Laura was bundled up in an oversized coat, while Carmilla insisted on wearing a short sleeved top and shorts. "Carm, it is freezing! At least wear a sweater." The honey haired girl implored before they left. Carmilla simply shrugged, claiming that vampires do not get cold. Now, she was shivering. She wouldn't admit it in a million years, but she was freezing. Laura put her jacket around her chilly vampire. "Let's go back to the dorm and make hot cocoa. Race ya!"


End file.
